Konkurence
by Ixi
Summary: Půl roku po filmovém konci Hannibala Clarice lituje svého rozhodnutí a vydává se do Florencie...


_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Konkurence** **by Ixi**

Clarice Starlingová stála ve své kuchyni a opírala se o linku. Její oči byly zavřené.V ruce držela sklenici, byla to jedna z jejích posledních. Ostatní - tedy spíš střepy z nich - ležely pod stěnou naproti Clarice. Pomalu otevřela oči. Otočila se - do jejího výhledu nechtěl vstoupila lednice, o pár okamžiků její sklenice letěla na stěnu, jako její předchůdkyně. Další střepy přibyly k těm na zemi, které Clarice neuklízela.

„Zatraceně, kolik mi zbývá sklenic? Tři - no skvělý! Musím se snažit ovládat, když uvidím lednici, svícen, želízka ... Ach jo. Pitomá! Jsem pitomá! Proč jsem jen neodešla s ním! Vždyť ho miluju, vím to, vždycky jsem to věděla - ale odmítala si to připustit. Ne, já husa si to musím připustit den po tom, co ho odmítnu. Zatraceně! Neměla jsem volat policii! Měla jsem se pochutnat na Krendlerově mozku a strávit života s Hannibalem, ale ne, já se musím zachovat jako pitomec a zavolat FBI!" Tyhle myšlenky Clarice pronásledovaly celých půl roku od jejího posledního setkání s dr. Lecterem. Hned následující den si uvědomila svůj omyl. Hned následující týden ji vyhodili. Hned následující měsíc začala rozbíjet skleničky. A hned následující čtvrtletí Ardelie zahynula při akci. Teď byla sama ve svém domě plném střepů.

„Potřebuju vypadnout, nikdy jsem nikam nejela, teď můžu. Jsem sice nezaměstnaná, ale pěníze na nějaký pořádný výlet mám - tak kam? Vždycky jsem chtěla do Evropy... takže... Londýn? Paříž? Řím?" při každém vysloveném jméně zavrtěla Clarice hlavou... po chvíli se jí však na tváři objevil úsměv, který tam nebyl už dost dlouho... „Hmm... proč ne? Proč bych neletěla do Florencie? Podívám se tam, kde pracoval, projdu se po dlažbě, kam dopadly Pazziho vnitřnosti. Jo, Florencie je dobrá volba, sice se mi s tím nepomůže vyrovnat, ale pochybuju, že se to někdy stane..." Clarice si zarezervovala letenku a šla se balit.

Moc toho sebou neměla, vlastně, kromě toho, co měla na sobě si nebrala žádné oblečení. Chtěla začít znovu a s novým oblečením - Italským, hezkým, drahým - z Florencie. Jediná věc, kterou si sebou vzala, a která ji tím odlišovala od ostatních cestujících, letících na dovolenou, byl spis dr. Lectera. Nevěděla, proč si ho sebou bere, prostě ho chtěla mít u sebe. Cesta proběhla v pořádku. Clarice se ubytovala v hotelu a vyrazila na nákupy. Další dny chodila po galeriích, památkách, ale nikdy se nezašla někam do baru bavit, neměla na to náladu.

Po čtyřech dnech se rozhodla, že si vyzkouší jedny večerní šaty a rozodla se jít do opery. Clarice sice přišla pozdě, ale aspoň se jí naskytl pohled z boku na publikum, zcela zaujaté scénou, odehrávající se na jevišti. Clarice však ve vteřině zapadla zpátky za roh, protože v publiku uviděla někoho koho nečekala _(kdo to asi bude? ;)_. Byl od ní pár desítek metrů daleko, ale poznala ho. „Je tady, je tady! Ach můj Bože! Co budu dělat? Půjdu tam a políbím ho? A co když se bude myslet, že je to past? A co když mi neodpustil to, co se stalo té noci? No, klid, to chce klid, neví o tobě holka, nikam ti neuteče. Takže, půjdu o patro výš, vezmu si dalekohled a budu ho chvíli pozorovat a pak se rozhodnu co udělám."

Clarice věděla, že má doktor jakési „vniřní senzory", které mu řeknou, když ho někdo pozoruje, ale věděla, že ona umí být dost opatrná, aby se to nestalo. Začala s pozorováním, nejdřív se zaměřila na jeho levou ruku, byla vidět dlouhá bíla jizva oddělující palec od ruky, ale ruka byla celá. Clarice si oddychla, tedy aspoň na chvilku - pak sebou trhla... uviděla na doktorově ruce snubní prsten. Po chvíli jeho ruka opustila svoje místo a chytla ruku své partnerky. Clarice jí prozkoumala ruce, a zjistila, že rovněž ona má snubní prsten. Komplexnější prohlídkou zjistila, že ta žena je neuvěřitelně krásná. Clarice se vařila vzteky krev, žárlila, a velmi!

„Zatraceně! Jaktože sebou má ženskou! Jaktože se oženil! Jaktože ne se mnou! Klid, to chce klid! Půjde je rozdělit, ona neví, kdo je a až to zjistí, nebude s ním chtít zůstat ... ale co on? Bude chtít zůstat se mnou?" Po skončení opery Clarice ty dva sledovala, dalekohled v té opeře tak nějak zabavila. Naštěstí se prochízeli, tak to sledování nebylo tak těžké. Vešli do překrásného velkého domku. Clarice přečetla nahlas, kdo tam bydlí „Doktor H.L... Langford a A.Langfordová." Potom se jednoduše vloupala do protějšího domku (s nápisem k pronajmutí) a vylezla pár pater nahoru. Jak celá šťastná zjistila, „Langfordovi" nezatahují záclony do ložnice. Když však začala dalekohledem zkoumat, co se tam děje, už tak šťastná nebyla. Opět jí projela vlna žárlivosti, někde se tam však tísnila malá myšlenka naděje: „Třeba ji Hannibal má jen na sex ..."

Dr. Lecter i jeho žena pracovali v galerii. Nyní seděl (sám) ve své pracovně. Přemýšlel o svém vztahu s Annou. Byli manželé dva měsíce, Clarice měla pravdu, oba měli toho druhého jen na sex. A na konverzaci o umění, Anna byla neuvěřitelně inteligentní. Hannibal věděl, že miluje Clarice, nepovažoval však za pravděpodobné, že by se kdy mohla odprostit od „povinnosti" a nezavolat policii, když by měla příležitost.

Zatímco byl dr. Lecter se svou ženou v práci, Clarice se zrovna vloupávala do jejich domu. K jejímu uspokojení nenašla žádné jejich společné fotky. Usmála se když zjistila, že svatba byla jen na úřadě. Přemýšlela, jak co nejrychleji vystrnadit tu ženskou od Hannibala, podívala na pár věcí z jejich práce, uviděla, že Anna chodí domů o hodinu dříve než Hannibal. V hlavě se jí začal formovat plán...

Anna přišla domů o půl šesté, chtěla se napít trochu vody a tak šla do kuchyně, na stole však viděla něco co tam ráno ani ona, ani její manžel nenechal. Byla to tlustá složka, přečetla si, co je na obalu „Hannibal Lecter" ...

Hannibal se vrátil v půl sedmé a pět minut, k jeho překvapení našel svoji ženu v kuchyni. Seděla na židli, oči zavřené, jednu ruku sevřenou, až ji bělaly klouby a v druhé držela jakýsi spis. Hannibal sebou mírně cukl, když si přečetl nápis na spisu. Anna otevřela oči , nebyl v nich strach, byl v nich vztek. Položila spis na stůl: „Ty zatracenej parchante! Lhal jsi mi! To by jsi mi nikdy neřekl pravdu! To jsem ji musela zjistit ze spisu , který jsem našla na našem stole! Servíroval jsi mi na něm někdy nějakýho člověka! Hele, neudám tě, nestojím o takovouhle publicitu, ale nezůstanu, je mi jedno, jak dobrý jsi v posteli, ale s kanibalem a vrahem bydlet nebudu!" s těmi slovy odešla.

Hannibal ji nechal odejít, chápal její vztek. Věděl, že její otázka o tom, jestli ji někoho servíroval, byla jen, aby si na něm mohla vykřičet vztek. Věděla, že to udělal. Co ho zaujalo bylo, že našla ten spis na jejich stole - kdo mohl vědět o tom, kdo je a nezavolat policii? Chce ho snad někdo vydírat? Přišel ke stolu a vzal si spis do ruky, to co ucítil ho však překvapilo ... ucítil ze svého spisu Clarice ...

Pomyslel si: „Hmm, Clarice. Že by jsi si přece jen uvědomila, co cítíš? Ano, jistě že ano. Ale kde jsi. Pozoruješ mě... takže můžeš být jen na jediném místě..." zavřel oči aby si potvrdil svoji teorii a přehrál si v duchu svůj příchod do kuchyně - ano druhé dveře z kuchyně byly a jsou pootevřené. Hannibal otevřel oči, popošel pár kroků a otevřel ty dveře. Potom se zadíval do očí osůbky, která stála za nimi.

„Clarice..." zašeptal.

„Hannibale." Clarice si vyslovení jména užívala - bylo do poprvé, co mu tak řekla.

Dr. Lecter se usmál, ta změna oslovení se mu líbila. „Clarice, právě jsi mi rozbila manželství..."

„A vadí ti to?" zeptala se Clarice úplně klidně.

Hannibal se neudržel a políbil ji. Jejich polibek trval velice dlouho. Žádný z nich však tentokráte neslyšel houkání sirén... už nikdy...

**The End **


End file.
